


Timing Is Everything

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [22]
Category: General Hospital, South of Nowhere
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches her husband cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/South of Nowhere  
Title: Timing Is Everything  
Characters: Sam McCall-Dennison, Elizabeth Webber and Aiden Dennison  
Pairing: Sam/Aiden  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam catches her husband cheating.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH and SoN, Kelly, Becky and Matt, or Sam, Elizabeth and Aiden, and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 292 words without title and ending.

*Timing Is Everything*

Word used: FRONT

Drabble # 22

“I guess what they say is true, timing _is_ everything.” Sam McCall-Dennison said, as she stood at the foot of the bed she and her husband of six years had shared.

Aiden and Elizabeth Webber pulled apart at the sound of Sam’s voice. While Elizabeth tried to grab the blankets to cover her naked body, Aiden quickly got up and pulled a pair of jogging pants on as he tried to talk to his wife.

“Sam, it’s not as bad as it looks. I mean, it’s the first time this has happened.” Aiden approached his wife and he wasn’t surprised when just as he reached her, Sam pulled back a fist and punched him in the face.

He _was_ surprised at the power behind the punch and stumbled a few steps back. Elizabeth grabbed her clothes while she still covered herself with the blanket and tried to go dress in the bathroom.

Just as Elizabeth was about to reach the bathroom, Sam whirled around and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm.

Sam dragged the other woman into the living room, where she shoved Elizabeth out the front door, grabbed the woman’s clothes and slammed the door behind her.

Sam grinned as she tossed Elizabeth’s clothes into the fireplace and set them on fire. Then she picked up the phone and called the police to report the other woman.

It wasn’t long before members of the PCPD showed up and escorted Elizabeth off Sam’s front porch. Sam grinned while she watched from the window.

The sound of an expletive from upstairs made Sam’s grin widen and as thoughts of what she would do to Aiden played in her mind, she turned from the window and headed into the kitchen to make some more calls.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
